


The Babysitter and the Dilf

by happygowriting



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Gap (Reader is in their mid-20s, Andy is in his 30s), Bit of breeding kink - if you squint, Daddy Kink, F x M Smut, F/M, Oral Sex - Female Receiving, Single Dad Andy Barber, Vaginal Sex, andy barber - Freeform, babysitter, dilf, dilf and the babysitter, single andy barber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Single Dad Andy Barber has playtime with his babysitter.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The Babysitter and the Dilf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharleclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/gifts).



> This is because of @steveng-rogers and @nick-halden (there’s a treat in there for you ;) )
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

_**Andy Barber.** _

Oh how you wanted him. He was such a Daddy that it was overwhelming and at times you didn’t know how to handle the man. One minute he could be giving you a smolder that had your panties soaking and the next he could be dotting on his daughter, Sophia, and making you wish you were pregnant with his child. The man had the range and all of it, everything he did, made you  _ want. _

For the most part you were able to keep your cool and be professional around him. When you were watching his daughter you made sure to make her your number one priority and she adored you, always looking forward to the nights you were around. You adored her and enjoyed spending time with her and watching her grow and learn. The times when you interacted with Andy weren’t always long but you pride yourself in the fact that you only flirt sometimes and that for the most part you remained professional.

That professional, though, kind of flew out the window when Andy asked if you would stay for dinner one night, stating that his daughter had been asking if you could and enjoyed being around you. You really couldn’t say no to her so you agreed to stay, wondering how you were going to make it through an evening being around the man who you dreamed about almost nightly. 

Dinner passes nicely, laughter and talking over the pizza that Andy had ordered. Sophia made you both laugh with her bigger than life stories, telling you both about things that she said happened in her day and you both know that some of the things didn’t happen. It was easy to laugh and talk with the two, almost like you belonged and maybe in a way you did. You had been babysitting Sophia for a little over a year now and you had grown to care about her and you knew that she cared about you. 

After dinner the three of you wash the dishes together which turns into a water and bubble fight. It warms your heart to see Andy in his element of being a father. He was a good one, giving Sophia all his attention and allowing her to play as they washed the dishes. He didn’t get upset when she started splashing the water and making them all wet, and instead he joined it. It was fun and refreshing to see someone who was such a good parent.

You helped clean her up and get her tucked into bed and when she falls asleep Andy invites you to stay a little long for a drink and you feel yourself growing more comfortable, comfortable enough to start flirting with him. 

Soft laughter as you sip the drink he made you, a look exchanged here and there, fingers grazing his arm. It was easy to lose yourself in the conversation, well, you lost yourself more in the deep tenor of his voice and how it made you feel. Without releasing it, you both drift closer until there’s hardly any space between the two of you. The tension is thick and hot around you and looking up into his eyes you know that you’re not the only one who feels this.

Andy sets his glass aside before plucking yours from your fingers and doing the same with it. He caresses your face before slipping his fingers under your chin, tilting your head up.

“Can I?” And fuck, the respect of him asking before kissing you almost makes you whimper because who even did that? You nod, eyes not leaving his as he leans down and presses his lips to yours.

At first it’s a soft kiss, just a press of his lips but a whimper slips from yours and you press closer to him. You wrap your arms around his neck and start to deepen the kiss. He follows your lead and deepens the kiss, he licks your lips and silently asks for entrance which you grant with a parting of your lips. Andy doesn’t hesitate to lick into your mouth, tasting the liquor on your tongue with a soft moan.

The kisses grow deeper, both of you making soft noises, trying to be quiet so you didn’t wake Sophia. Hands wonder, slipping under clothes, fingertips dancing across soft skin, until you find Andy wrapping his strong fingers around your wrist and pulling you down the hall, into his bedroom. A part of you knows that maybe you should say no, stop this before it got out of hand and you cross every professional boundary you could think of, but the way he was looking at you - like he wanted to spend hours worshipping your body - made you weak in the knees and you didn’t want to stop.

“Andy..” You breath out when he closes the door behind the two of you, the lock clicking as he locks it. He turns to you and his eyes are dark, looking at you as if you were the first meal he’s had in ages. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at you like that and you squeezed your legs together, trying to find friction for the ache growing in your core.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Andy’s voice is low, thick with arousal and want, but he stands back, waiting for you to answer, waiting for you to give him permission to do all the naughty things that he wanted to do to you.

“Yes sir, I do.” You answer without much thought because this was one of your many dreams come true. Andy Barber fucking you. There was no way you would turn it down, even if it crossed professional boundaries.

Andy doesn’t have to be told twice. The moments the words leave your mouth he’s closing the distance between the two of you and pushing you onto his bed. You fall back with a gasp, looking up at him as he stares down at you and then he’s kissing you again, his hands greedily pulling at your clothes, wanting to get you naked so he could worship your body.

“These clothes need to go.” Andy growls, grabbing the hem of your shirt and pulling it up your body. As soon as your shirt’s off his hands run up your sides and he cups your breast through your bra, squeezing them gently. He lets out a moan, his eyes growing more hungry.

“You get more naked and I’ll show you all of me.” You say, reaching down to start to undo your pants. 

Andy growls again as he lifts off of you and starts to undress. You get distracted for a moment from taking your own clothes off to stare at his body because, wow, he has a chest covered in tattoos and a body that’s been sculpted by the gods themselves. You wouldn’t have expected for Andy, an upstanding lawyer, to have tattoos and the look of them makes you even more turned on.

“Oh fuck.” You mutter, racing to take off all of your clothes so you could get the show on the road.

Andy smirks, because he knows exactly what that reaction was for. Clothes tossed aside he pushes you up the bed and places kisses down your body. He gently spreads your legs and settles between them. He nuzzles your pussy before running his tongue through your wet folds. You feel him chuckle against you as he starts to eat you out, his beard scrapin against your thighs in the most delicious ways.

You drop your hands down, tangling them in his hair as you rock up against his face. He does this thing with his tongue that has your pussy clenching and a loud moan falling from your lips. He does it again and it starts to drive you crazy because it’s not far that this man is so good at something like this. Nobody is this good at eating pussy.

Well, nobody but Andy.

He uses his tongue to work you close to the edge and right before you’re about to cum he pulls away and it earns him a whine. 

“Don’t worry honey, I’m going to take good care of you.” Andy rasps, licking his lips as he moves up, kissing you hard and you can feel your wetness in his beard against your face and it turns you on. You feel his cock nudged at your entrance and you spread your legs more for him.

“Please Andy, please fuck me.” You moan, begging him softly. 

“How can I resist such pretty begs?” Andy mutters as slips on a condom before he wraps his hand around his cock and lines it up with your entrance. 

He pushes into you slowly, both of you moaning as his cock fills you up. It’s even better than any of your fantasies had imagined. His cock was thick and long, filling up every inch of your pussy in the most perfect way. He stills as his hips press against yours, letting you have a chance to get used to his size.

When you indicate that he can move he pulls his hips back and pushes back into you. Moans and whimpers of pleasure fall from your lips as he starts to fuck you, your fingers running down his back and scratching it up. 

The way he moved his hips, circling them before setting a nice and steady rhythm was everything. Andy knew how to fuck, he knew how to move his hips to bring you the most pleasure. You moan as you wrap one of your legs around his waist to pull him closer into your body. You want to be as close as possible to him as you could be, wanting to make the most of this because who knows if you would ever experience it ever again. 

Andy keeps you close to his body, one arm slides under you to hold you to him as his other hand holds onto the wall for balance. He keeps you close so that can whisper filthy things in your ear. 

_ “Can you feel my cock throbbing inside of you? That’s all because of you honey.”  _

_ “Your pussy was made for my cock, so tight and wet, could spend all night buried inside of you.” _

_ “You look so good under me honey, a pretty fucking picture just waiting to be ruined by me.” _

_ “I want to fuck you over and over again, see how much cum I can pump you full of. I want to hear you scream my name until you lose your voice.” _

_ “I want to spend all day worshipping your body until you’ve cum so much you can’t cum anymore.” _

His words drove you crazy, familiar in ways anyone time fuck session shouldn’t be, but you weren’t going to complain. Andy made you feel wanted in ways that you hadn’t felt in such a long time. You enjoyed his words, how they sent shivers down your spin. You couldn’t believe just how dirty his words were and you wanted to hear more. You wanted him to say whatever filthy thing he could think of and do everything he wanted to you that he wanted to.

“Fuck Daddy Andy, fuck me harder. Wanna feel you for days.” You moan, your back arching even more into him.

“I’ll fuck you however you want honey.” He lets you fall onto the bed and moves up, his hands finding your hips and holding onto you as he shifts into a better position to slam into you. 

Over and over again he pounds into you, the bed moving beneath the two of you at the force of his hips. His cock drags against your walls, hitting your g-spot with each thrust of his hips. He drops one of his hands down to your core, fingers finding your clit and rubbing it as he fucks you. You moan out his name, your body starting to tense up with everything he does to you.

“Oh, oh fuck. Andy, I’m so close.” You moan out.

Your words and the noises you make drive him to fuck you harder, slamming his cock into you over and over again until your pussy clenches around his cock and your body tenses. You choke out a moan, a whisper of his name as you cum, your orgasm crashing through you, more intense than anything you’ve ever felt. 

“That’s good honey, fuck, you’re so fucking hot when you cum.” Andy growls, not slowing down as he fucks into you. It doesn’t take much longer before he’s burying his cock deep inside of you and cums hard into the condom he’s wearing. 

He leans down and kisses you as you both settle down from your orgasms. When he’s finally caught his breath he pulls out of you and rolls off the bed. He disappears for just a moment before coming back in with a wet cloth. He cleans you up before crawling back into bed with you. He pulls you close, letting you lay his head on his chest, and wraps his arms around your waist.

“Why don’t you stay over tonight? We can talk in the morning.” He says softly, and the thought about having a conversation - assuming it was going to be about what just happened between the two of you - excites you.

“Okay Andy.”

“Goodnight honey.”

You smile and kiss his chest before letting yourself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
